Desabafo de uma Stanley
by Julia Diq
Summary: No último livro da saga, ficamos sabendo que Jéssica e Mike foram juntos ao casamento de Bella, mas o que será que aconteceu depois? Link da capa no meu perfil


Capítulo Único

Era meio-dia de uma segunda-feira chuvosa e eu estava deprimida, de novo. Sempre achei que não precisava de alguém para ser feliz, mas também achava que quando eu terminasse o colegial, teria tido tantos namorados na minha lista de ex que teria sido os melhores anos (e mais felizes) da minha vida! Só que houve um problema, eu me apaixonei.

No começo eu achava que era uma paixonite passageira, como no ano anterior quando eu me apaixonei por Edward Cullen (puf!). Fui perceber que esse sentimento mudaria todos os meus planos quando Bella chegou. Mike não tirava os olhos dela e eu simplesmente fervia de raiva. Quem não ferveria? Eu nunca tive ódio de Bella, eu tinha ódio de mim mesma por me permitir sentir aquilo. Apesar de que todos acham que eu não gostasse dela, ainda mais depois do incidente no dia do cinema, só que isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça.

Eu também fiquei com raiva de Mike, ele não tirava os olhos dela! Puro ciúmes. Por dois anos, Mike não parava de olhar para Bella, por dois anos, eu fui segunda opção.

Quando ela começou a namorar o Cullen, fiquei surpresa, mas aliviada. Tendo o Cullen, porque ela olharia para o Mike? Ela não olhava, ele não desistia, ela lhe dava um fora, ele corria para mim, e eu? Aceitava ser a segunda opção. Fomos até ao casamento de Bella juntos, mas eu cansei!

Agora aqui estou, no meio-dia (agora meio-dia e dez minutos) de uma segunda-feira com algumas nuvens no céu (nesses dez minutos a chuva tinha parado), deprimida. Deprimida por saber que nesse momento, Mike deveria estar pensando em uma mulher casada, enquanto a idiota da Jéssica pensava em quão injusta é a vida por ele não estar pensando nela e sim na nova Cullen.

Ah! Quer saber? Eu deveria dar uma saída! Estou de férias, abriu uma nova loja no Shopping de Port Angeles e o sol estava começando a aparecer em Forks, isso significa milagre, ou melhor, é um sinal!

Liguei para o trabalho dos meus pais avisando que eu iria sair, peguei o carro e fui com tudo! Quando estava perto de sair de Forks, passei pela loja de esportes dos Newton. Droga, porque tudo me faz lembrar ele? Tenho que esquecê-lo! Liguei o rádio e coloquei em uma estação de rock qualquer, aumentei o volume de música barulhenta, segundos depois ela acaba dando lugar a "Still Loving You" do Scorpions. Música romântica, agora não! Mudei para a próxima estação e uma mulher começou a falar:

– _Eu liguei para pedir a música "Every time" da Britney Spears._

O que? "Every time"? O mundo está contra mim? Mudei de estação e começou a "Always" do Bom Jovi.

– Eu desisto! Músicas românticas idiotas!

Depois de um tempo, acabei chegando ao pequeno shopping de Port Angeles e comecei a dar umas espiadas nas lojas, entrava em uma ou outra, mas nada do meu agrado comecei a perceber que não tinha mais vontade nenhuma de fazer compras, estava tão triste que até a coisa que me alegrava se tornava angustiante.

Não deixei a tristeza me abater por completo novamente comecei a me obrigar a andar por entre as lojas tentando encontrar algo interessante, sem ser a loja de doces que praticamente gritava por mim. Andei para longe daquelas trufas deliciosas o mais depressa possível, deprimida sim, desesperada nunca!

Andei mais um pouco e encontrei uma loja simples que nunca tinha visto antes, era um espaço pequeno que ficava um pouco escondido e ofuscado pela mega-loja que existia ao lado, os poucos vestidos da vitrine me encantaram de uma forma que fui puxada para ela.

O interior da loja era tão simples quanto à vitrine, mas tão aconchegante que eu tinha vontade de ficar para sempre.

Uma mulher com aparência de uns trinta anos se aproximou:

– Posso ajudar?

– É claro, eu queria dar uma olhada em alguns vestidos.

– Maravilha! Vem comigo.

Vários vestidos foram mostrados a mim, mas nenhum que me agradasse de verdade. Depois de um tempo até Érica, a vendedora, estava cansada de procurar. Eu quase desistindo olhei para alguns vestidos pendurados no canto da loja e o vi, lá estava um lindo vestido rosa com alças de dois dedos de largura, um decote reto e comportado. O vestido era todo trançado e com uma grossa fita de cetim na cintura com um laço do lado.

– Boa escolha. É lindo, não é? – Disse Érica, pegando o vestido – Quer experimentar?

– Sim, por favor.

– O provador é por aqui.

–/-

Eu me olhava no espelho dentro do provador, o vertido realmente ficou ótimo em mim. Fazia-me relembrar o baile, Mike disse que eu ficava perfeita de rosa, Mike...

– Não posso levar o vertido – Falei para mim mesma. Eu tenho que esquecê-lo! Ele não me quer! Talvez nunca quisesse, só ficava me enganando com palavras bonitas. Esse vestido só vai fazer eu me lembrar disso.

Em minha mente parecia haver duas Jéssica's discutindo, a apaixonada ferida e a vaidosa racional. A apaixonada queria se livrar de tudo que lhe faria lembrar-se do Newton e a vaidosa só pensava em como o vestido tinha ficado perfeito em meu corpo.

Ah! Quer saber? Eu vou levá-lo, o que me importa se eu vou sofrer com a nostalgia? Pior que está a minha tristeza não fica! Troquei de roupa e sai do provador, decidida a comprá-lo.

– Gostou do vestido? – Perguntou Érica louca para conseguir completar a venda.

– Sim, vou levar.

Antes de sair da loja, Érica virou-se e me disse:

– Sorria, pois sua angustia logo irá passar. Coisas boas virão por ai, então boa sorte!

– Er... Obrigada. – Dei um sorriso amarelo e sai daquela loja um pouco pensativa, como ela sabia da minha tristeza? Coisas boas? Ah ta duvido!

Olhei para o relógio que marcava uma hora da tarde, tinha andado tanto, que me esqueci de almoçar. Caminhei até a praça de alimentação, comprei algo para comer e sentei em uma mesa vaga.

Comecei a comer meditando nas palavras de Érica, na verdade tentando achar algo que se encaixasse, ou mesmo só entender como ela sabia dessas coisas, será que ela me conhecia de algum lugar? Talvez eu tenha falado algo sem perceber, ou... Sei lá talvez ela visse o futuro, ou tem uma ótima imaginação.

Estava tentando encontrar uma teoria para o caso, então eu o vi. Do outro lado da praça de alimentação, estava Mike Newton. Seus cabelos loiros estavam arrepiados novamente, seu sorriso inocente que eu tanto amava encontrava-se em seus lábios, seus olhos... Ah, seus lindos olhos azuis. Fitei aquele mar que me encarava, me encarava? Droga, eu tenho que fugir!

E foi isso que eu fiz, fugi como uma covarde que eu era. Levantei-me e corri o mais rápido que consegui, praticamente corri até o estacionamento. Ouvi a voz de alguém gritando meu apelido, mas fingi que não era comigo.

Quando cheguei ao carro, rapidamente dei a partida e comecei a correr para sair de Port Angeles. Já estava perto da entrada de Forks quando encostei o carro no acostamento e chorei, sim eu chorei, igual a um bebê. Chorei por gostar de Mike, chorei por não ser correspondida, chorei por fugir, fiz isso até me acalmar. Quando consegui me controlar, voltei para a estrada e me concentrei para chegar logo em casa.

Chegando lá, liguei para meus pais avisando que já tinha chegado e não precisava se preocupar e fui tomar um banho quente para consegui me manter controlada. Dez minutos depois, eu estava colocando pipoca no microondas, vestida com um confortável moletom enquanto esperava, o que eu mais precisava agora era comer pipoca e ver "Lagoa Azul".

No mesmo momento em que eu colocava o DVD, minha campainha toca. Fui atender tentando adivinhar quem poderia ser.

Quando abri a porta, fiquei em quase estado de choque, o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

– Mike? O que você...

– Eu precisava te falar uma coisa, eu ia correr atrás de você no shopping, mas vi que você tinha deixado isso para trás, então vim devolver à donzela – Ele segurava a sacola da loja de vestidos, na hora de correr dele eu tinha me esquecido de tudo.

– Eu sinto sua falta, muita na verdade. Eu tentei vir aqui antes, mas eu não tenho coragem nenhuma, como voe já deve saber...

Eu estava flutuando, só pode ser um sonho! Minha cabeça começava a sonhar, quando fui acordada pelo roçar da mão dele em meu rosto.

– Quer sair comigo hoje à noite? – Eu estava ouvindo isso mesmo? O meu Deus, o meu Deus, o meu Deus!

– Sim! – Eu o vi sorrir o sorriso mas lindo... E foi para mim ! Eu nem acreditava, mas foi para mim!

No final de tudo eu estava errada e Érica tinha toda razão. Eu ainda estava em êxtase, pois ele pensava em mim! Pelo visto aquele vestido vai servir muito bem...


End file.
